Leave Out All the Rest
by Shiroi Misa
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS. DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE FINAL BOOK. One man, who's life was full of pain and loss, has finally found peace.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter never will. WARNING SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS Book 7. Do not read any further if you do not want to be spoiled.**_

_I don't normally write short stories but this is a special memorial/healing fic. After reading the final book I was just so elated that I had been right about Severus Snape and that he was finally vindicated and given the respect that he deserved that I don't think it really hit me that he was gone. It was only after watching a memorial video on Youtube the fallowing day that I broke down. And I NEVER cry after watching movies or reading books but I was moved to tears. I wrote this fic as a way of dealing with the lose. _

_This is for everyone who had faith in a man who made some bad choices in life but spent a life time repenting for them._

_**When my time comes, forget the wrongs that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed **_

_**Don't resent me, and when your feeling empty **_

_**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest…**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

-Linkin Park

"Leave Out All the Rest"

He was dying, Severus Snape always knew he would never survive the final battle but he could not help but feel a sense enormous relief. He had completed his final task for Dumbledore. Knowing Potter's unyielding Gryffindor curiosity there would be no doubt he would dive head first into the pensive in his office. Viewing the memories he had carefully kept hidden form the Dark Lord and saved just for him. After years of protecting his sorry hide he would finally learn the truth, the whole truth both the good and the bad. But it was out of his hands now, he thought as he closed his eyes one final time. He had kept his promise to Lily and that was all that mattered. Now he could finally rest in hell where he belonged.

When he opened his eyes again he couldn't see much of anything. He was surrounded by a white void with no recognizable shapes. He had no sense of time or space as he wander aimlessly not knowing where he was going or what he was looking for. Finally he heard something that broke the endless silence.

"Severus." He stopped in his tracks, he knew that voice. He hadn't heard it in over 15 years but how could he ever forget it? "Severus." Slowly she came into view. As beautiful as he remembered, her long flowing red hair, her warm smile, and her loving emerald green eyes. But why was she here? Surly she wouldn't be with him in Hell.

She stopped just before him, still wearing that warm smile even though it was clear she was looking at him. The last time he saw her alive she had turned away from him in disgust at what he had become. Oh how he regretted so much in his live but nothing compared to the regret he felt when he chose his desire for power over her friendship. A decision that ultimately lead to her dead at the young age of only 21. He didn't think he could move but he couldn't turn away. This was the chance he thought he would never get and he was not about to let it pass.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" He said his naturally low voice cracking with emotion. "You were right all along…like always. I'm so sorry…" She came up to him and put a finger on his lips.

"Shush. I've been watching you for a long time now Severus. You devoted your life to protecting my child. You gave up everything for our cause. I've forgiven you long ago." And with those words the fearsome Potions Master of Hogwarts that had giving countless students nightmares for over 14 years, collapsed in a heap of tears. Years of pent up emotion came pouring out as Lily gathered him up and held him like a mother would a child. "Shush…its alright now. You did us all proud, Voldemort's gone. Harry's safe he won."

Severus looked up tears still glistening in his eyes. "But I though-"

"Albus left out a few things." She said as Severus let out something that sounded like a cross between a laugh and snort.

"Manipulative old bastard." Lily gently touched his face.

"He misses you too." She helped him to his feet and took his hand. "Come, everyone else is waiting for you." She started leading him toward something in the distance. "You got a little lost you know. Did you really think you were going to Hell?"

Severus gave her a small smile. "Well if you're here that's obviously not the case." And then at last he saw where she was leading him. A small playground with a little swing set, the same one he had watched her play in all those years ago, where he had met his first real friend. For Harry, King's Cross symbolized a place of departure and a new beginning, for Severus the playground was the first place he felt he wasn't alone in the world and the last place he ever felt innocent.

As they made their way closer to their destination Lily turned around but instead of seeing her as an adult she was that innocent curious little girl he befriended and loved. "Tell me again about magic! Will I get a letter and a wand, will we go to Hogwarts together?" He then noticed that he too was that innocent little boy that he had thought died long ago.

He nodded as they finally arrived at their final destination. "Yes, of course we will." And finally for the first time since he could remember he was at peace.

_**In loving memory of Severus Snape, I always believed in you.**_

_**-Shiroi Misa**_


End file.
